Spirit of the Law
by fighting-dreamer179
Summary: NaruBleacHP crossover with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ichigo, Rukia, Harry, Lupin, and the rest of Hogwarts. Everyone has a mission, but someone else is always in the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Third Hokage stared patiently at the ranting blond child. "Why don't we ever get any _good_ missions?"

"That's because all of you are all still genin," Kakashi replied, restraining his student. "You're just not ready to take on any truly difficult missions."

"But we got to fight that Zabuza guy," Naruto protested.

"That was an accident," Kakashi reminded him. Naruto hmphed and folded his arms, a rebellious expression on his face.

Sasuke sighed in a way that let everyone present know he had nothing to do with his teammate's tantrum. "Naruto, quit being such a loser."

"Yeah, Naruto," added Sakura.

"I am not a loser!" he retorted immediately.

The Hokage sighed. Perhaps it was the best option...

Looking up from his paperwork, the Third made eye contact with the silver-haired jounin. "Kakashi, do you think they would be ready for a group mission?"

Interested, the three of them stopped fighting long enough to listen.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Kakashi mused, "Well, their teamwork could do with a little improvement, but on the bridge they fought well together, so I would have to say..."

They leaned forward in anticipation, nearly falling on their faces.

Grinning secretly at their antics, Kakashi finished, "...yes."

"WA-HOO!" Naruto shouted triumphantly. Even Sasuke gave a little smile.

"I will trust your jugement on this, Kakashi," said the Hokage. Pulling out a thick mission scroll marked "B", he opened it and began to scan its contents.

"So? What's our mission this time?" questioned Naruto excitedly. ("Be patient, Naruto," his sensei reprimanded gently.)

The Hokage put down the scroll. "The reason this mission is marked so high is because you will be staying in a foreign place for an extended period of time, nearly a full year. Also, you will be expected to protect a young boy from an escaped criminal, but the boy must not suspect you."

"Hah, that sounds easy!" boasted the blond ninja confidently.

"Oh, one more thing," the Third added. "The place where you will be staying is several hundred miles away, so you'll be traveling a lot."

"WHAT!?"

Ignoring his hyperactive student's groans of dismay, Kakashi turned to the Hokage. "What's the name of the boy we will be protecting?"

The Third fixed the jounin with a serious gaze. "His name is..."

--

"So, Ichigo, I hear you're transferring to a different school for a year," said Orihime.

"That's right," he answered.

Quickly glancing around to make sure no one could hear, Orihime whispered, "Does it have something to do with Soul Society?"

Pausing to think, he replied, "Probably. Rukia really hasn't said much about it yet."

"Rukia's okay then?" Orihime asked hopefully.

"Yeah. She says that staying in Soul Society has helped her recover, and now she's ready to get back to work. Though why she has to drag me into it..."

Orihime smiled. "Well, good luck, Ichigo. We'll miss you."

"Huh? Oh, right. Uh, you take care, too,"

Not long after Orihime left, Rukia came walking up to the orange-haired teen.

"There you are," Ichigo sighed. "Finally. What's up with this 'transfer schools' thing?"

Putting on her usual authoritative look, Rukia replied, "The supreme commander has decided to send someone to investigate an unusual number of Hollows. We just happened to be assigned to the task."

"Wait, what do you mean _we?"_

"I mean that I was assigned and asked to take along another shinigami. I nominated you."

Which means that she probably didn't trust anyone else to go with her, Ichigo thought. Either that, or nobody wanted to work with a former criminal.

"Of course, they've already signed us up as exchange students. Depending on how quickly we eliminate the source of the problem, we may or may not be there the entire year-"

"I get it already," he interrupted, rubbing his spiky hair impatiently. "Basically its just slaying Hollows in a different place, right?"

"Well, there is one other thing we've been able to find out," Rukia said slowly. "The Hollows seem to be revolving around a single boy. His name is..."

--

"Harry Potter."

Harry looked up at the sound of his name. Mr. Weasley was striding over to where the dark-haired boy was struggling with several suitcases and a large birdcage. Mrs. Weasley, sending off the rest of the children, called to her husband, "Hurry up, dear, the train's about to leave!"

"In a minute!" he answered. Facing the disheveled teen, he said quietly, "Harry, there's something you should know."

"If it's about Sirius Black, Mr. Weasley, then I already know." At the man's look of surprise, he added, "I heard you talking about it last night."

"Though it's not how I would have preferred you to find out, I guess it'll have to do," Mr. Weasley sighed. "Still, Harry, I want you to promise me not to go looking for Black."

"Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" asked Harry, confused.

"Well, there are circumstances..." Mr. Weasley hedged.

"Hurry up, you lot, the train's leaving!"

"Coming!" Mr. Weasley repeated automatically. Gripping Harry's shoulders, he continued, "Harry, I want you to promise me, that whatever happens, whatever you might hear-"

An earsplitting whistle resounded as the train started to move, slowly gaining momentum. Shouting back a quick, "Sorry, got to go!" Harry raced to the train, Ron helping him up, just barely making it on before they passed the station and were on their way to Hogwarts.

Panting from the slight exertion, Harry turned to his friend. "Ron, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**NaruBleacHP crossover. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Sirius Black, the mass-murderer, is after you, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "I heard Mr. Weasley talking about it last night. He tried to warn me about it this morning before I got on the train."

"So that's why you were so late!" Ron remarked loudly.

Hermione quickly hushed him. "You don't want to wake up Professor Lupin!"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, glancing warily at the still-dozing teacher.

A few moments later, a loud shout made them all three of them jump.

--

"I _told _you, Rukia, I am NOT taking that thing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why not? It's just a harmless Chappie," pouted Rukia, holding the Soul Candy dispenser uncomfortably close to Ichigo's face. "Do you have any idea what I went through to get this? They're unbelievable popular."

Deflecting her hand (that rabbit always creeped him out), Ichigo retorted, "If it comes to that, I'd rather have brought Kon! Besides, the substitute badge Ukitake gave me works just fine."

Rukia was about to defend when the door to their compartment opened. A plump woman dressed in black robes was pushing a large cart. If Ichigo hadn't known better, he might have mistaken her for a shinigami.

"Good afternoon, dears," the woman greeted warmly. "Would you like anything off the cart?"

"Ichigo, you take care of this," said Rukia, sitting back in her seat.

"Eh? Why me?"

"They taught you English in school, right? Well, I haven't heard spoken that for over sixty years. You talk to her."

Ichigo glared at her. Sighing he turned to the lady, who had a slight puzzled expression indicating that she did not understand the previous conversation. "No thanks, we don't need anything," he told her.

"You must be more of those foreign exchange students," she said conversationally. "I'm glad to see that Hogwarts is so well known."

"More?" asked Ichigo, surprised.

She nodded. "There's a group of them a couple compartments back. One of them looks old enough to be a teacher, though what he would be teaching I haven't the foggiest, since we have Professor Lupin filling our only vacancy," she went on. "Not to mention, they're all dressed so strangely."

So are you, Ichigo thought to himself. Standing up, he said to Rukia, "You stay here, I'm going to go check on something."

"What is it?"

He glanced down the hall. "This person mentioned an interesting group of people. I want to see who they are."

"If I were you, I would wait a bit," Rukia advised.

"Why should I?" he asked, irritated.

"Can't you feel their reiryoku? It's muffled, but strong. There's something strange going on here." She looked at Ichigo with a serious expression on her face. "We may not be the only ones keeping secrets."

The orange-haired teen hesitated. Finally he sat back down with a heavy sigh. "Fine, we'll do it your way, but as soon as we get into the castle I'm changing to shinigami form and following them."

"Do as you wish," Rukia said casually. "Just don't forget why we're coming here in the first place."

--

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you think they'll have ramen here?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Who cares, Naruto?" she retorted.

Undaunted, Naruto proceeded to elaborate on the many tastes of ramen, which ones he liked best, and which ones he thought might be at Hogwarts. Eventually, even his teacher's patience grew thin.

"Naruto, we're trying to study. Do you mind not being such a loser and shutting your mouth for a few minutes?" Sasuke asked, though his tone of voice implied that it wasn't really a question.

"Aw, come on, studying's boring," the blond ninja pouted. "I'd rather be eating at Ichiraku Ramen with Iruka-sensei."

"Still, it's part of our job," his sensei added mildly. "Besides, even the Hokages had to study."

Naruto paused. "Really?"

When Kakashi nodded affirmatively, Naruto pulled out one of the school's many textbooks and began to read, his race turning red with the effort of trying to understand the complicated words.

And so they rode in relative silence for nearly half an hour.

Until the train stopped.

* * *

**reiryoku - spirit power**


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" Ron cried in alarm as the lights flickered out.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, wishing he had his wand.

A voice spoke from the corner. "Everyone be quiet!" It was Professor Lupin.

--

Ichigo nearly fell off his seat when the train stopped moving. He did, however, recieve a nasty bump on the back of his head. Rubbing this spot painfully, the bright-haired teen opened the door to the compartment to see what was going on. Apparently no one else seemed to know what was happening either, for they were peeking out of their compartments as well, expressions just as puzzled as Ichigo.

"Is this normal for trains?" queried Rukia.

"Not to stop in the middle of the tracks," he replied, scratching his still-throbbing head. "I think something's wrong." Turning around, he suggested quietly, "Hollows?"

"Could be," she said. "But something's not right. I'm detecting several reiatsu that feel similar to Hollows, but not quite. Could this be-"

Her musings were interrupted by a rattle at the window.

--

Harry watched, frozen in place, as a slimy, decaying hand slowly pushed open the door. The thing, shrouded in long, tattered black robes drew a rattling breath. His mind swam and he felt an intense cold sweep through him. As if from far away he heard a woman screaming...and then he knew no more.

Raising his wand, Lupin muttered, "Expecto Patronum!" sending silvery white light shooting toward the Dementor.

--

Kakashi's students were suprised when the compartment went dark, but their training allowed them to remain calm. Closing the book he could no longer see, Kakashi told his team, "You three stay here." Surprisingly, not even Naruto protested.

Slipping silently through the door, the silver-haired jounin thought uneasily how this felt too much like a preemptive strike. Discreetly slipping up his hitaiate to reveal the Sharingan, Kakashi surveyed his surroundings for the one they were assigned to protect. He quickly located the boy in a compartment a few feet ahead. There were a few other children there, as well as a chakra signature that was definately an adult, possibly a teacher, and...something else. This twisted, deformed chakra seemed to be feeding on the other chakra signatures. He was about to move closer when the adult suddenly stood, executing a strange jutsu. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery white light, imprinted forever within the Sharingan, shot from the tip of the man's wand, slamming into a heavily shrouded figure, which Kakashi saw was the corrupted chakra from before. The creature screamed, flailing at the light, and fled the train through an open window, probably the way it had gotten on in the first place.

Seeing that the boy would be safe, Kakashi was just about to head back when he heard Sakura scream.

--

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's hilt tightly. "Just what is that thing?" he demanded.

Rukia, still in her gigai, was tapping away at her phone madly. "I've never seen anything like it! It seems to be a Hollow, but it's also absorbed reiatsu from another source, probably what these kids call _magic._ It must be able to disguise its reiatsu, because it's not showing up on my reitai."

"Tch, they just had to show up now," Ichigo muttered irritatedly.

There had been about three of them, but two of the specters had gone to different areas of the train: one toward the front, and another just a few compartments back. The one left was still at the window, pounding at the glass. Ichigo prepared himself just as the window finally shattered.

Yelling a war cry, Ichigo swept his sword toward the creatures head in what would normally be a finishing blow. However, it barely fazed the thing, which reached out its clammy hands, emitting a loud rattling sound. Ichigo suddenly felt as if he were encased in ice. Horrible memories were racing through his head: Rukia, crying, warning him not to come after her, but to stay and live a few minutes longer; his mother crying out at her son to not go near the river; his sister, Karin, struggling against the Hollow that held her in a crushing grip. Panting, Ichigo dropped to one knee and tried to clear his head, but the memories only grew stronger.

_"Hadou 33: Soukatsui!"_

The creature recoiled at the impact of Rukia's attack and escaped. Ichigo struggled to his feet, shouting, "Get back here, you! I'm not finished yet!"

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Rukia," he said, surprised.

"Let it go, Ichigo," she advised. "We can't beat it as we are now."

Though he longed to give chase, Ichigo supressed his rebellious nature. "What about the other two Hollows? Are you just going to let them go?"

"How many times do I have to remind you? Hollows attack those with high spirit power, which means they most likely headed for the boy and that group behind us."

"So that means-"

"They've already been taken care of."

--

Naruto struggled to breathe as the black-cloaked figure sucked the very life from him. His worst memories surfaced in his mind, clouding out the optimism he worked so hard to show. Faintly he heard Sakura screaming. "Sakura...chan..."

Suddenly the door flew open. Naruto could make out the outline of Kakashi standing in the doorway, waving one of the wands they bought earlier. A silver wolf erupted from its tip and attacked the creature, snarling fiercely. The Dementor beat a hasty retreat, and slowly the oppressive atmosphere lifted.

"Sorry for leaving like that. Are the three of you all right?"

Sakura shakily shook her head yes, and Naruto gave his usual goofy grin, though he, too, felt extremely drained. Sasuke, however, was trembling violently, still locked in mental replays of his beloved brother slaying his dearest friends. Sakura was about to comfort him, but Kakashi stopped her. "It's best if we leave him alone for a while."

A few moments later the lights came back on and the train began to move again. About a minute after that, a disheveled-looking man knocked on their door. "Is everything okay back here?"

"We're fine," Kakashi assured him. "One of those creatures made it inside, but it left, thanks to your technique."

"Oh, the Patronus? I'm impressed that you're able to perform it. The wizards of your country must be formidable indeed," remarked Lupin. "In any case, here, have some chocolate, the lot of you. You'll feel better, especially after facing a dementor head-on."

Kakashi accepted, handing out pieces to his students, but did not remove his mask to eat one himself.

Casting a skeptical look at the shaking Sasuke, he repeated, "Are you sure everything's all right?"

"He'll be fine."

"Well, be careful," Lupin warned kindly. "And don't forget to eat that chocolate."

* * *

**reitai - spirit phone**

**reiatsu - if you don't know this one, why are you reading a Bleach fanfic? Just kidding, of course. Reiatsu is the energy or spirit force emitted by individuals.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually the train started up again, but the students were still badly shaken from their encounter with the dementors and were somewhat figety the rest of the trip. However, the train soon arrived at its destination: Hogwarts.

As the students exited the train, they were greeted by an enormous man in a heavy fur coat, who was calling out loudly, "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, over here!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "He's telling all the first year students to gather by the lake. Does that include us?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she replied testily. "I don't read English, so this letter means nothing to me," she added, glaring at a small ivory-colored envelope.

"Give me that," Ichigo commanded, snatching the letter from her hands. "Why didn't you tell me you got a letter in the first place?"

"I forgot," she pouted.

Ignoring her, he scanned the letter's contents carefully. "Ah, found it," he said, beginning to read aloud. " 'P.S.: Due to the lack of prior magical training, Miss Rukia Kuchiki and Mister Ichigo Kurosaki will be beginning their respective terms at Hogwarts as part of the first year class. W e aplogize for any inconvenience this may cause," he finished. "Signed--er, _dame da,_ I can't read their fancy signatures."

Rukia was unimpressed. "So, what did all that jabber mean?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "I think it's saying that we should join the _gakis_ in the boats," he decided, pointing to the group of kids crowding on the lake's shore.

"So you're a first year are you?" drawled an oboxious voice, followed shortly by a boy with pale hair and a paler complexion. His icy eyes sized up the orange-haired teen and his companion. "You sure don't look like one."

"_Shikatanai, darou,_" Ichigo retorted, annoyed at the interruption. "I can't help it if it's my first time here."

Malfoy seemed amused. "A Weasley not going to Hogwarts for four years? I know they're stupid, but that's a little too idiotic, even for them," he sneered haughtily.

_"Oo-eez-ree?"_ repeated Ichigo, confused. _"Nani sore?"_

"Oh come on," Malfoy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "With hair that color, you must be one of those traitor Weasels."

Something about the way the boy talked irked him. _"Ano saa," _Ichigo began, irritated,"My name is not 'u-eez-ree', it's Kurosaki. _Ku-ro-sa-ki,"_ he repeated, enunciating each syllable for Malfoy's benefit. _"Oboitoke yo, gaki,"_ he ordered, leaning in closer for emphasis.

The boy's face twisted in disgust. "Kurosaki? I've never heard a name like that before. You must be another one of those miserable Muggles that Dumbledore lets into the school."

Ichigo didn't need to understand English to know that he had just been insulted. _"Nan da to?!" _he shouted angrily, grabbing the front of Malfoy's robes aggressively. "_Yareru ka, kono gaki? _Just say the word and I will slice you to pieces right now!" he seethed in Japanese.

Malfoy seemed to be having some difficulty deciding how to respond to this tirade, but he was soon saved the trouble.

"I heard that comment about Muggles, Malfoy!" called a bushy-headed young girl, holding her wand out threateningly. "_And _the ones about the Weasleys, as well. If you don't get out of here right now, I will call a teacher," she warned.

Malfoy considered his options for a moment before scurrying away into a nearby clump of students.

The girl sighed as she put her wand away. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "Malfoy tends to say things like that. I think he just likes insulting people." She sighed again, then brightened her expression. "Hello, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. You look like you're in one of the higher grades," she guessed. "I'm thirteen, so I'm a third year. What year are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

Ichigo scratched his orange head perplexedly. "Well, this letter says I'm supposed to go with the first year class."

The girl seemed suprised. "Really? You don't look like you're eleven years old. I would have guessed that you would be sixteen, at least."

"Fifteen, actually," he corrected.

Hermione glanced over at Rukia, who was busily tapping away on her _reitai_. "What about her?"

Ichigo shuddered. "_Kanojo no koto, jitsu wa shiranai ho wa ii._ It's really better not to know."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I've heard that language before. Are you two the ones who sat in the compartment behind us?"

When Ichigo's expression became confused, she elaborated, "Ron, Harry, and Professor Lupin were there with me. You probably know Harry. He's the one with black hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead."

Something finally clicked. "Oh, the _sugoii reiatsu _kid! The one that all the Hollows are going after."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused. "I'm not quite sure what that means, but since everybody knows what happened to Harry, I think I have a pretty good idea. Anyway, speaking of Harry, I've got to go find him and Ron. You two should get to the lake before all the boats are gone," she advised. "Don't worry, Hagrid will tell you what to do. Good luck with the Sorting!" she called behind her as she ran off to search for her friends.

"Hagrid, _ka?_" mused Ichigo as he and Rukia ambled over to the lake. "She must mean that _ooki na otoko _over there," he said, referring to the man helping students into the boats.

Hagrid was even bigger up close. For a moment Ichigo was reminded of Jidanbou, one of the guardians of the four gates to _Seireitei_. That kind of size was hard to match, but this Hagrid came close.

"Yer in luck," Hagrid told the two of them in a gruff, friendly voice. "There's still two boats left."

_Yo katta,_ Ichigo thought in relief. Now I won't have to ride with Rukia, he added mentally, peering at the shinigami. Rukia was still tapping away, her Chappie cell phone strap bouncing merrily.

"Wait!" a voice called out behind them.

Ichigo turned to see a silver-haired man in a mask, followed by three children.

"Sorry for being late," Kakashi apologized in English. "One of my students had trouble figuring out how to put on his robes." Sakura glared at Naruto. "Are there any boats left?"

"Like I jus' finished tellin' these folks, yer in luck," Hagrid said, motioning toward Ichigo and Rukia, "There's still two boats docked here, but they's only hold so many people, so one of you's gonna hafta share a ride with them."

---

"Why do I have to be stuck next to Sasuke?" Naruto sulked.

Sakura whacked him on the head. "Because _sensei _told us to stick together, idiot!" she yelled at him. "Besides, you don't hear me complaining."

"That's because you _like _Sasuke," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Sakura threatened, holding up a fist.

"Uh, nothing, Sakura-chan."

---

Rukia was still staring intently at her _reitai_'s computer screen, fingers flying across the keypad. "Ichigo_, miro,"_ she breathed. "I finally figured out how to track those strange _reiatsu _from the train. I've never seen so many Hollows in one place before, not even when you fought that Quincy. The strangest part is that they don't seem to be attacking anyone."

"Isn't that why the Soul Society _ojisan _sent us here in the first place?" reminded Ichigo, casually leaning back in the boat. "You don't have to solve the mystery in one day, you know."

Kakashi kept his eyes closed. So this was the strange chakra he had detected earlier. From their names and the way they spoke, it was obvious that they were both from Japan as well, but certain parts of the two's conversation confused him. Hollows? Quincy? He had no idea what these words meant. Perhaps it was better to observe and gather information while he could. At some point they would realize that he also understood Japanese, but they didn't seem to notice that yet. Their conversation might prove to contain useful information relating to their mission to protect the Potter boy, although he doubted it.

_"Ara? Okashii," _Rukia muttered frustratedly. "Something's interfering with my _reitai'_s reception. Must be more of that stuff they call 'magic' in the air, although I don't see how something in the physical world could affect a _shinigami'_s _reitai _so strongly," she added. " But I suppose it's the only thing that makes sense."

It took all of Kakashi's training not to move. A death god! No wonder their chakra was so strong. But what were they doing here at a school in England? And what was he going to tell his students? They would never believe him.

He wasn't so sure if he believed it himself.

* * *

**Jidanbou - the guy with the two axes, got sliced by Ichimaru Gin's zanpakutou, and was healed by Orihime's flower people.**

**Seireitei - the inner court of Soul Society.**

**Chappie - I think I mentioned it last chapter, but I didn't put an explanation down. Chappie's the soul candy rabbit. 'Nough said.**


End file.
